


♡TREAT OR ██Ｋ♡

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: mob男精壁尻
Relationships: Amalj‘aa/Elezen, Lizard man/Elezen, Mob/Elezen
Kudos: 3





	♡TREAT OR ██Ｋ♡

什么、什么情况……安德烈茫然地环顾四周，有些摸不着头脑。他的上半身处于一间由木板搭建的小屋，屋中亮着一盏昏黄的灯，照亮了狭窄的房间，也照亮了镜中的自己。  
他全身赤裸地趴在木板上，手腕和脖子用铁链拴着，只留下一小截锁链供他活动。他的腰部以上趴在屋内，腰部以下则耷拉在屋外，两只脚刚好踩在地上，外面的凉风刮得蛋蛋冷飕飕的。  
镜子正对着他的脸，上面用黑笔歪歪扭扭地写着：♡TREAT OR ██Ｋ♡，后面一块被涂得漆黑，看不清写着什么，安德烈猜测应该是“treat or trick”，读上去有些奇怪。  
不对，这不是重点！安德烈挣扎几下，铁链随之发出巨响，他一脚踢到了什么东西，瞬间有种毛骨悚然的感觉，立马安静了。  
“有人吗？请帮帮我！”他思索片刻，最终还是克服了羞耻心，开口问道。  
没有人回答他，外面不知道是什么地方，非常安静，一时间只有风吹树叶的声音，窸窸窣窣地落在地上。  
安德烈泄气地趴在木板上，脑中搜索着疑似作案对象的名单，想不出究竟是谁要这么捉弄他。  
“冷。”他蹭蹭身下的软垫，将头埋进其中。  
好像有什么摸了摸他的阴茎。  
安德烈条件反射地打了个哆嗦，下意识并紧了双腿，他想转头往后看，脖子被铁链拴着而动弹不得，低下头看镜子，却只能看见自己的腰堵着洞口。  
“有人吗？”  
没有人回答他。  
安德烈以为是错觉，泄气般地再度趴下，然而还没等他趴稳当，蛋蛋被人舔了一下。  
安德烈瞬间有种头皮发麻的感觉，他双腿踢蹬着想要挣扎，却感觉到自己的老二被人含住了。  
他霎时安静了——虽然不知道那人想要干什么，但也并不想当太监。  
那人的舌头很粗糙，舔得安德烈全身发软，他从会阴舔到柱身再到马眼，安德烈甚至感觉到那人试探性地咬了咬他的蛋，令他紧张地忍不住发抖。  
安德烈突然有种不好的感觉：后面那个并不是人。  
它的吻部比较长，周围长着短毛，蹭得下体痒痒的，牙齿倒是比较钝，不然刚刚就要下嘴咬了。那东西似乎觉得马眼处分泌的液体很好喝，一直在那处舔舐。舌头快速舔动发出“呼哧呼哧”的声音，令安德烈一颗揪起的心既难受又舒爽。  
他有点硬了。镜中映出他羞耻而尴尬的表情，安德烈皱着眉头，咬着嘴唇，慢慢地夹紧双腿，他能感受到动物前突的吻部磨蹭着大腿内侧的软肉，口唇张合间流出的口水淌了一腿。  
他缓缓将腿完全合拢，阻隔了动物对他阴茎的持续骚扰。动物意犹未尽地舔了舔他的蛋蛋，随后安静了。  
结束了？安德烈还没来得及松口气，后穴就被一条湿热的舌头贴近。那条舌头不断舔舐着穴口，细细抚平周围细小的褶皱，安德烈头皮阵阵发麻，身体紧绷着，连带后穴也一下一下地收缩。  
舌头似乎还没有舔尽兴，对准小巧的穴口，一点一点地挤进去。安德烈轻哼一声，握紧拳头抵在唇边，脸颊开始发烫。  
它舔得并不深，仅在后穴外围来回划圈，但也足够令安德烈兴奋，他的性器随着动物的舔舐逐渐挺立，反而开始期待它能够对湿漉漉滑腻腻的后穴做点更刺激的事。  
安德烈情不自禁地揪着自己的头发，小声地呻吟着，两腿微微分开，努力放松臀部，以便动物能够将舌头伸得更往里一点。舌尖搅动着肠道的软肉，让他敏感的身体不由自主地发抖。  
“砰！”  
远处传来一声巨响，安德烈吓得狠狠哆嗦一下，身后的动物受到惊吓，迈开蹄子跑了，四周又安静下来。  
安德烈羞耻地咬着手指，为自己居然能在动物的侵犯下勃起而羞愧。镜中他深色的肌肤满是情欲所致的汗水，饱满的胸肌犹在急促起伏，似乎仍然惊魂未定。  
他觉得非常非常的疲惫，心情低落地趴在木板上，居然渐渐睡着了。  
迷迷糊糊间梦到一根大木棒往自己屁股里钻，疼得他直冒汗，屁股被顶得发痛，里面很热很湿，却偏偏有种说不出的滋味，搞得他非常烦躁。  
然而还没等他完全清醒，屁股上突然挨了狠狠一巴掌，打得他向前一蹿，双腿间被侵犯的感觉逐渐清晰，身后男人粗鄙的话语也收进耳中。  
“怎么没什么反应？不会已经被干死死了吧？”  
“嗯……滚开，快出去！”安德烈怒道。  
“哟，这是被我干还魂了？得了吧，骚货，你不就是想让人干才这么在这的吗？”  
“去你的……滚出去！”  
安德烈愤怒地挣扎，双腿用力向后踢，然而还没蹬几下，两腿腿弯便被人抓起来，扳着他的双腿向上抬，从后看几乎弯成一个一字。  
“疼！”安德烈竭力转头向后看，企图看清男人的容貌，却只能看到自己被顶得不断往前蹿又被抓回去的挺翘屁股，  
“喂，叫两声听听，又不是在强奸你，干嘛这么严肃？”  
“哈……嗯……出去、就要杀了你……”  
“不是吧？不是你屁股上写的吗！Treat or Fuck，这是新型的仙人跳吗？”  
安德烈愤怒地低吼一声，却又对这个男人无可奈何。关于后穴的侵犯仍在继续，那个男人的性器既粗又长，将穴口的褶皱完全撑开，严丝合缝地包裹着肉棒。  
男人不再废话，专注于打桩，他的速度很快，每次捅进去都能顶到极深的地方。腰胯拍击臀部的响声、抽插肠道发出的响声混杂在一起，不断冲击着安德烈的神经。  
通过安德烈身体震颤的程度判断出了他的敏感点，男人坏心眼地对准那点猛冲。安德烈被顶得头靠在镜子上，全身剧烈颤抖，颈间的铁项圈勒得他难以呼吸，他张开嘴大口大口地喘气，两眼微微涣散，眼泪不受控制地流下，表情痛苦，心里却觉得很爽。  
他小声地求饶，声音淹没在铁链晃动的响声中。  
男人猛地撒手，安德烈的双脚重重砸在地上。  
“好啦——！全都射给你，不要客气！”  
灼热的肉棒整根没入，射出滚烫的精液，喷洒进肠道深处，安德烈身体阵阵抽搐，为这场持久的侵犯战栗不已。  
“啊！这里有笔？那么——母狗……臭婊子……哈哈哈哈哈哈万圣节快乐，叫得再浪点就更好了！”  
男人用白色的笔在安德烈的屁股上写下几个字，在深棕色的屁股上犹为显眼。男人却觉得还差了点什么，撸动肉棒，在臀瓣上滴了几滴粘稠的白色精液，这才觉得满意。  
安德烈精疲力尽，听见男人远离的脚步声，他趴在木板上，如同死鱼一般竭力喘气，身后疲软的性器滴滴答答地淌着精液，滑落到脚踝时已经变冷了。  
安德烈只觉得身体由内而外地发冷，头脑昏昏沉沉的，提不上什么力气。偶尔有路过的脚步声在身后驻足，有人往他后穴里喂精液，也有人真的往里面塞糖果。  
安德烈小声地呻吟，被不同形状的几把撑成不同的样子，最过分的是居然有人直接把巧克力球顶进深处。他感受到巧克力地在体内融化，从饱满的球形变成黏糊糊的液体，随着肉棒的抽插附着了整条甬道。  
‘巧克力味道很好’那人在他臀部这么写道。  
安德烈满眼是泪，把头埋进软垫，难受地喘气。  
紧握的拳头微微发抖，他的内心充满了愤怒与屈辱，恨不得杀了所有侵犯他的人。  
安德烈足足被做晕了好几次，身体又脏又黏，肚子里被射满了肮脏的精液，轻轻一动就会大股大股地往外冒。白色的纹路从大腿根蔓延至足尖，让深棕色的皮肤更显得性感与下流，脚下积了一滩浑浊的液体，那是糖果与精液化开的杰作——啊，还有他忍不住漏出的尿液，他被人掐着腰干得喷了出来，那个时候他羞耻地哭出了声。  
屁股上写满了祝福的话语，看起来大家的万圣节都过得很开心。安德烈的屁股获得了大丰收，糖果多得夹不住，老往地上的水洼里掉。一根拐杖糖糖断在屁股里，有人把它当作按摩棒在肠道中捅来捅去，安德烈的身体又热又敏感，居然把它夹断了。  
安德烈小声呻吟着，身体仍在轻轻抽搐，甚至发烫。  
冰冷的镜子能带来些许凉意，安德烈将额头贴着镜面，似乎稍有缓解。脑海中蓦然浮现动物对他的所作所为，忍不住伸出舌尖缓缓舔舐光滑的镜面。  
他的眼神逐渐涣散，最终倚着镜子睡着了。

\- END-  
天冷裸体易着凉

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请给个Kudo/评论哦～


End file.
